Field
The present invention relates to an automated system and method for advancing a tape to transport cut tissue sections from a microtome and for transferring the cut tissue sections to slides.
Description of Related Art
Traditional microtomy, the production of postage-stamp sized, micron-thin tissue sections for microscope viewing, is a delicate, time consuming manual task. In the process, a microtome cuts a tissue block consisting of tissue sample, enclosed in a supporting block of embedding material such as paraffin wax. The microtome holds a blade aligned for cutting slices from one face of tissue block—the block cutting face. A common type, the rotary microtome, linearly oscillates a chuck holding the block with the cutting face in the blade-cutting plane. Combined with incremental advancement of the block cutting face into the cutting plane, the microtome successively shaves thin tissue sections off the block cutting face. For sections with paraffin wax embedding medium, an operator carefully picks up these tissue sections and floats them on warm water. The water gently de-wrinkles and reduces deformation from cutting. Finally, an operator moves the sections from water onto microscope slides for further processing.
In addition, recent advancements in the digital imaging of tissue sample sections have made it desirable to slice blocks of specimen very quickly. By way of example, where tissues are sectioned as part of clinical care, time is an important variable in improving patient care. Every minute that can be saved during sectioning of tissue for intra-operative applications of anatomic pathology, for example in examining margins of lung cancers to determine whether enough tissue has been removed, is of clinical value. To create a large number of sample sections quickly, it is desirable to automate the process of cutting tissue sections from a specimen block by a microtome blade and facilitating the transfer of cut tissue sections to an adhesive tape without reducing section quality.
Additionally, the large number of tissue sample sections cut from the block need to be transferred to slides for evaluation. As can be appreciated, if the process of cutting the samples is automated, but the transfer to slides is performed manually, then not all of the advantages of automation are achieved.
Therefore it would be advantageous to automate one or more of these transfer functions. That is, in addition to an automated system of transferring the cut tissue sections to a continuously fed tape, an automated system that also transfers tissue sections to slides would even further enhance sample integrity and improve consistency. Additionally, such automation could decrease the need for dedicated technician time and less training time for technicians, therefore reducing costs and allowing a greater number of samples to be transferred to the slides than if performed manually.